


Danger: Risk of Falling Flowerpots Ahead!

by AutumnPen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPen/pseuds/AutumnPen
Summary: Can the famously hard Freecss head survive a falling flowerpot? Probably. But that doesn't stop Killua from being a worry wart.





	Danger: Risk of Falling Flowerpots Ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr! This one was: "flowerpot concussion."

The day starts out peaceful.

He, Gon, and Alluka are walking down the charming, stone-paved streets of a charming town. The path in front of them winds back and forth. There are shops and houses rising up on either side of the road. Green vines cling to brick walls, and they pass under a lattice archway from which heavy blooms of lilac hang, filling the air with their pleasant perfume. Alluka is tugging on his sleeve and pointing ahead to a store she's interested in, and as Killua turns his head to look over his shoulder to where Gon walks behind him, brown eyes sparkle mirthfully back at him.

A warm, content feeling settles in Killua's chest. He turns to reply to his sister, thinking that nothing could make this day go badly.

The moment Killua hears the startled scream from somewhere above their heads, he's on alert. His first instinct is to reach for Alluka, walking by his side, and pull her in close. He doesn't even suspect that she's not the one in harm's way.

From behind him, he hears the sound of something breaking. Then, the all-too-familiar sound of a body hitting the ground.

“Go- Gon!”

When he turns to check on Gon only to find him crumpled on the sidewalk, his heart plummets. He releases Alluka, and they both rush to Gon's side. Killua gets there first. As he lowers to his knees, his eyes are darting about, already assessing – searching for the cause of his partner's sudden collapse, the scream, the breaking noise. The first thing he notices that's out of place as he kneels down beside his best friend, the holder of his heart, is the bright blue of tiny blooms scattered among his dark hair. The next thing he notices is that Gon is unresponsive, despite the way Alluka has begun to gently shake his arm and call his name. He's breathing – Killua notes the rise and fall of his chest – but his eyes are shut. He's unconscious.

Heart and mind both race. Time seems to slow around him. Looking again for the source of all this commotion, Killua notices that there's also something else in Gon's hair – so dark that, at first glance, it blends in with the black strands. Killua reaches with his fingers and finds soil. His brow furrows. As he glances to the side, he takes note of the curved red-brown pieces of... something that litter the ground near Gon's head. A flowerpot, Killua realizes. Or the shattered remains of one.

“I'm so sorry!” The cry comes from above them. Killua looks up to see a young woman hanging out a window a few stories up. The pot must have fallen from her windowsill.

Killua drops his gaze, cursing under his breath. Passers-by have begun to crowd near to see what the fuss is about. As he watches Gon, he sees the sees his eyelids flutter, and then his brow knits together. At his side, Alluka lets out a breath the reflects the wave of relief that washes over him when those brown eyes finally open.

“Hey,” Killua says, softly, and brushes some soil back from Gon's hairline. “Gon, you okay?”

Gon seems dazed as he looks up at Killua, and Killua feels fresh worry jolt through his heart as his fingers find something damp when they touch Gon's hair. Just as Gon begins to grumble a confused question, Killua pulls his fingers back and – sure enough – they're stained red.

“We're bringing you to a hospital,” Killua decides then, and he reaches to push his hand under Gon's neck while his other arm winds behind Gon's knees.

“Huh?” Is Gon's groggy-sounding response, which only solidifies Killua's decision.

“Is he okay?” Killua can hear the voice from above as he begins to lift Gon from the pavement.

Gon's head lolls back as Killua stands, and Killua sees out of the corner of his eye his sister's pale hands come to support it. Black soil and blue petals rain down onto the sidewalk, knocked loose from dark locks. Red begins to show at the upper part of Gon's forehead. Gon still hasn't answered him clearly, and Killua calls his name until the other hears, and turns to blink brown eyes at him. There's a pressure against his heart that Killua does his best to ignore. “Hey,” he says in the softest tone he can manage.

“Killua,” is Gon's simple reply, but seems confused about what he should say next. Killua glances towards his sister for a moment, and she's looking silently up at him, her eyes big and full of the concern he's trying to keep out of his own facial expression.

Killua swallows his worry. No time to worry now. Now, he has to get Gon somewhere where they can take care of that cut that's slowly wetting more and more of Gon's hair with blood. Somewhere where they can tell him if a cut is the worst they have to worry about. He turns his attention back down to Gon. “I've got you,” Killua assures him. “Lay your head against my shoulder, alright?”

Gon complies, and Alluka's hands slowly fall away from the back of his head now that he no longer needs the support. Killua can see those hands hovering near, though, in case they're needed again.

“I'll go call an ambulance!” The voice above them calls.

There's a murmur of agreement around him from the small crowd that's gathered, and Killua notes people pulling out their mobile phones. He shakes his head. “I can get him there faster,” he announces loud enough for those near him to hear. Sharp blue eyes cut over to a middle-aged man who has his phone out, thumb poised to dial for help. “Which way to the nearest hospital?” Killua asks, already gathering his nen. Next to him, Alluka straightens. He knows she knows his intentions.

The man blinks, but gives him directions, pointing down the street and telling him which ways to turn. Killua nods and thanks him. Then, turning to his sister as static begins to crack in his hair, he tells her, “Get on my back.”

Killua can't support Alluka and hold Gon in his arms at the same time, but he bends at the knees and tilts his body forward enough that his sister can climb onto his back. Alluka's knees press in on either side of him and her arms wrap securely around his shoulders.

“Let's go, brother,” she tells him, to let him know she's ready.

They leave in a flash of blue electricity.

It's quite the scene when they come to an abrupt halt at the emergency rooms doors. Outside the doors, but only because Killua wants to give the automated doors time to open, rather than bursting through them. But several people nearby stare that the glowing man who has appeared so suddenly, as if he's teleported there, carrying two people with him. Even on the other side of the glass doors, Killua can see people stopping what they're doing to look at them. Alluka hops down off his back before they walk in.

Gon's begun to come around – at least, enough to protest being brought into the hospital. “I'm fine, Killua,” he insists, but still with a groggy quality to his voice. Killua looks down and finds that one side of Gon's face – the side closest to his shoulder – is covered in blood. Killua swallows around his heart and reminds himself that head wounds bleed dramatically and that they're often not as bad as they look.

“Shut up,” Killua says, a little more sharply than he means to. Then, allowing his tone to soften, he goes on, “That pot busted your head open. I know you have super human healing, but you're at least going to need stitches, dummy.” If it hadn't done worse than that. But Killua pushes that thought away for now.

Gon's wait to be seen isn't long. Killua sits with him through the process of being admitted, watches anxiously while a nurse takes Gon's blood pressure, asking him questions about how he feels and other questions that would seem casual, as if for the sake of conversation, if Killua didn't know that the purpose of those questions was to assess Gon's clarity of mind. Gon answers patiently, seeming less dazed than he initially was – which is comforting, but doesn't change the fact that Killua still has to occasionally swallow around the uneasy feeling clogging his throat. Killua fills in for what Gon himself can't answer – how long he'd been unconscious, how far up the pot had fallen from, describing Gon's initial sluggishness before he'd been rushed to the hospital.

When the doctor calls Gon back, Killua doesn't know that they'll let both him and Alluka back to accompany Gon at the same time. He's torn – not wanting to leave Alluka alone in this unfamiliar place, but not wanting Gon to be alone, either. Gon looks at him with knowing eyes, and smiles wide in an attempt to reassure him – and with the blood beginning to dry on the side of his face, he looks very much like himself in that moment.

“Go tell Alluka I won't be long, okay?” Gon tells him, and Killua lets out a half a laugh, more nerves than mirth.

“Yeah, okay.”

Alluka's blue eyes look at him, wide with surprise, when he returns to sit with her in the waiting room. “Dummy!” She scolds him, her inflection all too familiar. It's the tone he normally uses himself. “You should have gone with Gon. I can take care of myself sometimes, you know!”

Killua doesn't have it in him to protest her admonishment. He just sits next to her, and lets his face fall into his hands in a rare outward display of his distress. His foot bounces nervously. He hears a sigh next to him, and appreciates it when he feels his sister's hand settle onto his back, rubbing in soothing circles.

“Stop thinking so much,” she tells him, as if she can hear the way he's mentally running through the possible repercussions from Gon's unexpected injury, playing out worst-case-scenarios in his head. “You know Gon's hard-headed. He's not going to let something so little put him out of commission for long.”

Killua laughs again, but it sounds more like he's choking, so he presses his lips together in a firm line and lets Alluka draw him close to lean on her shoulder.

It feels like ages pass before they're told they can go to see Gon. Gon's propped up in a bed, wearing a light blue hospital gown when they get there. There's a patch of hair missing near his hairline on the left side of his forehead, and Killua can see the black sutures that knit Gon's skin back together.

Gon smiles when he sees them, but doesn't have the chance to speak before the nurse who led him and Alluka back turns to inform them that although Gon's head wound has been taken care of, the doctor wants to give him a CAT scan as well.

“You think he may have a concussion,” Killua says.

“We want to make sure he doesn't have one, Mr. Zoldyck,” is her reply. Then, she goes on, “We'll probably keep him over night for observation, as well.”

Killua casts a glance around the room. Gon's bed is surrounded by a flimsy curtain, beyond which Killua knows is another bed hidden by another flimsy curtain. It's unoccupied for now, but who knows for how long? Killua casts a glance towards his sister, who locks eyes with him knowingly and nods. If Gon's not leaving tonight, then none of them are.

Killua directs his attention back to the nurse. “Who do I speak to about having him moved to a private room?” He's already shown the staff up front both his and Gon's hunter licenses – both of which he has in his pocket now. They know he has the means to pay for the luxury of a private room.

The nurse's brow knits slightly. This isn't part of her job, he knows. He doesn't plan to push her to promise him what he wants, because he knows she doesn't have that sort of authority. He just needs to know who to talk to. “I can mention it to the doctor,” she says. “It probably won't happen until after the scan.”

Killua nods his understanding. He watches her leave.

As he moves to Gon's bedside, Gon's frowning at him. “I don't need a private room, Killua,” he tells him, even as he flips his hand palm up on the bed expectantly.

Killua drops his hand into Gon's, threading their fingers together. “Mmm. Maybe not. But I do. So we're getting a private room.”

He watches as Gon's brow furrows. Alluka, leaning on the short railing on the other side of Gon's bed, speaks up.

“You didn't really think brother and I would leave you alone here over night?”

Gon turns his frown – almost a pout really – to her. “Alluka, I'll be fine. You guys don't have to stay.”

Alluka shrugs her shoulders. “But we want to.” Blue eyes drift up to where his stitches are. She reaches with delicate fingers to touch his hair. “How are you feeling?”

Killua can see Gon's need to argue seep from his body in the way his shoulders relax against the pillow behind him. A good thing – given that no one, not even the infamously stubborn Gon Freecss, would stand a chance at arguing down both Zoldyck siblings when they stand together. “I'm alright. Got a bit of a headache, but,” Gon shrugs his shoulders rather than finishing with words. He lifts his free hand, gently touching the area where he's stitched up. “They had to cut my hair for the stitches,” he says, frowning. “Guess I'll look pretty funny for a while...”

Alluka gives him a reassuring smile. “It's not so bad. They didn't cut a lot, and it's so close to your hairline. Plus, I'm sure it'll grow back in no time.”

“Besides,” Killua adds in in a deadpan tone. “You're always pretty funny looking, so it's nothing new.”

Gon's brow furrows and he swings his gaze towards Killua, mouth agape with indigence. “Hey!”

Killua smirks. Gon's quick reaction is somehow reassuring. Things feel a little more normal.

“What does that say about you, brother?” Alluka chimes in. “You're the one dating him, after all.”

“Clearly, I like my men funny looking,” he replies smoothly, glancing towards his sister. Then, turning his gaze back down to find brown eyes regarding him warmly, Killua squeezes the hand he still holds and leans in to kiss Gon's forehead. Gon laughs at the affectionate gesture. Killua feels a little more of his worry bleed away.

Killua and Alluka are shuffled off when it's time for Gon's CAT scan, and in the meantime Killua does manage to secure them a private room. There's a bed for Gon, a TV mounted on the wall, a couch, a chair, and a bathroom attached.

He and Alluka have already settled in when Gon himself is brought in by wheelchair. Judging by the way he's childishly puffing his cheeks out, Killua would guess he's none-too-happy about not being allowed to walk himself. He relaxes, though, once he's deposited in the bed and the nurse leaves, especially once Alluka starts distracting him by saying they should flip through the TV channels to see if anything good is on.

The longer they wait on the test results, the more antsy Killua becomes. Although Gon's awake and responsive, right in front of his eyes, safe, Killua can't sit still. It feels like all his senses have been turned up to a hundred. Being in a hospital makes him feel uneasy. Sure, their room offers them a sense of privacy. It's neat and clean and as comfortable as one might expect such a room to be. But it doesn't make Killua any less aware of where they are. It doesn't stop him from sensing the something-wrong that hangs in the air. Illness. Death. Things he's wanted to leave behind him for a long time now. Not knowing for sure that Gon is going to be alright eats away at the back of his mind. And it doesn't help that the last time he'd been with Gon is a hospital was-

Killua stands from his seat. “Hey, I'm gonna go check out the gift shop. You two need anything?”

Killua avoids looking directly at either of them, knows that they know he just needs a reason to walk off his thoughts. But Alluka requests candy and Gon rolls his shoulders in a shrug.

“Surprise me,” he says.

When Killua returns, he has a bag full of sweets, a few drinks, and a t-shirt to change into, since Gon's blood has dried on the shoulder of the one he's wearing. Gon's surprise is a pack of cards that Killua bought with the intention of occupying all of them.

Yet another age passes before Gon's doctor, a pear-shaped woman with curly hair, comes in with some much needed good news.

“The results are favorable. Aside from that nasty cut, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you, Mr. Freecss. We'll keep you admitted tonight just to make sure no unexpected complications arise, but so long as nothing further happens I don't see any reason you can't be out of here by tomorrow.” She continues, then, in a firmer tone, “Once you leave, however, I highly recommend that you take the next several days easy. Lots of rest, understand?”

Gon murmurs a soft, “Yes ma'am,” and Killua makes a mental note to enforce the doctor's orders himself if need be.

By the time evening rolls around, Alluka is blinking sleepily. Gon's laying back on his pillows like he could go to sleep at any moment now. Killua has to insist that Alluka take the couch for the night. He tells her he’ll be fine in the chair, which he's pulled close to Gon's bedside.

“Really, Alluka. I don't even need to sleep.”

Alluka shoots him a disbelieving look but lays herself against the couch cushions.

Killua doesn't realize he's fallen asleep in his own chair until he's woken by the sounds of someone shifting. He wakes with his chin dipped down low enough to touch his own chest, arms crossed in front of him. The only light in the room comes from a lamp on the other side of Gon's bed. Killua wonders if a nurse came in and cut off the overhead lights.

He lifts his head, shifting his shoulders and pulling them into a stretch. When he lifts his gaze, he finds Gon looking at him – the curve of his cheek and lit with the yellow light of the lamp, brown eyes reflecting the same. He's turned onto his side. Killua watches as Gon extends his hand, lips curving into a gentle smile.

“Come lay with me?” Is his soft request.

Hospital beds aren't meant to hold more than one person, but they make it work. Gon shifts back as Killua climbs onto the bed and presses his tall, lean form into Gon's shorter, broader one.

Gon's caught Killua's hand, and Killua contemplates the dark sweep of Gon's eyelashes as he looks down and draws Killua's hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles. When those dark brown eyes lift again, Gon is frowning. “Sorry for making you worry.” His voice is low and whisper-like. He's probably worried about waking Alluka. His brow rumples. “And for bleeding all over your shirt.”

Killua squeezes his hand. “Dummy. It's not your fault.”

Gon's brow stays knit with worry. “I know, but... You've been antsy all day. And over nothing.”

Killua bites his lip. He lets go of Gon's hand in favor of slipping an arm around him and pulling him close. Gon's face fits close to the curve of his neck, and Killua props his chin in soft black spikes. “Better over nothing than over... something, you know?” He says. Gon hums his agreement. It's easier to talk like this – holding Gon close and feeling him near, but not having to look directly at him. “...S'weird seeing you in a hospital bed, you know.”

For just a fraction of a moment, Gon stiffens in his arms. Killua knows they're thinking of the same thing. Gon slips his arm around Killua's waist and squeezes him. “Sorry,” he murmurs again.

“I don't mean for you to keep apologizing,” Killua replies softly.

“I know... I just... You know.” Gon nuzzles into his neck, and Killua feels the soft, careful press of lips there. “I hope they let me go early tomorrow,” Gon says, his voice coming up slightly muffled. Killua makes a soft noise in agreement. He feels Gon retract his arm, and pulls back enough to watch Gon reach around behind himself, tugging at something. “I miss my clothes,” Gon admits. “I hate this stupid gown.”

Killua bites back laughter. In the most even tone he can manage, he says, “I dunno. I think it's pretty sexy, you know?” He does laugh when he receives a rough shove to his ribs in reply, although he tries to keep it quiet.

“Shut up,” Gon replies. “There's nothing sexy about it.” Gon looks up at him, his nose wrinkled to show his displeasure.

Killua grins. “Sure there is. There's the easy access, for one.” As if to prove his point, Killua lets his hand slide low on Gon's back to briefly grope the curve of his rear.

“Killua!” Gon whisper-shouts. “Your sister is right there.” Despite his admonishment, he's laughing softly.

“Oh damn,” Killua says, smiling still. “Forgot all about her being here. You're just too sexy in that gown, Gon.”

Gon shoves him again, although not as hard as before. “You're the worst.” As Gon's stifled giggles die off, he looks up at Killua, the fondness in his features clear even in the dimly lit room. “But I love you anyway.”

Killua feels his body let go of the tension it's held all day. “I love you, too,” he says. “You and your hard head.” Gon's shoulders shake again as Killua kisses his forehead, then down his nose. Moments later, he catches Gon's lips with his own. Their kiss is slow and relaxed, and Killua finds himself distantly thinking how he would like to get Gon alone somewhere soon to express just how much he appreciates the hard head that's kept Gon relatively safe. The low light of the room makes him feel really close to Gon. His tongue traces the shape of Gon's lips, and he smiles into their kiss when Gon makes a noise. His mouth parts. Killua licks into him slow, easy.

Behind him, he hears shifting. He can't bring himself to stop kissing Gon, though, hoping Alluka's just rolling over in her sleep. Those hopes are shattered when he hears a sleepy groan from her direction.

“Uughh. Get a room, you two.”

Gon breaks the kiss and laughs again, a little louder than before. Killua feels his ears go hot as he presses his face into Gon's pillow.

“Sorry,” Gon apologizes sheepishly for the both of them.


End file.
